boombeachfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Is it best to upgrade my Headquarters as soon as I can or max out everything else first? Unlike other real-time strategy games, Boom Beach has absolutely no penalty for upgrading your Headquarters, so it is best to upgrade it as soon as you can so that you can get the new things it offers. Just make sure you realize that if you rush your Headquarters, and your Defensive Buildings fall behind, you will have to treat your base as a lower Headquarters level defensively and find a Victory Point range that is best for what you have. The opponents I am matched against are too hard for me to defeat. How can I get matched with easier opponents? The Matchmaking system is based on Victory Points, so if you need easier opponents, simply drop Victory Points. An easy way to do this is to make sure you have few enough Resources that your Vault protects all of the loot you care about, put your Headquarters on the beach undefended, and go offline. Many people will easily destroy your base and you will rapidly drop in Victory Points leading to you getting matched with easier opponents. However, note that you will receive a smaller Daily Reward and easier bases tend to have smaller Resource Rewards, so try to stay as high as you can. Read more on our Matchmaking page. Why am I not getting Invasions anymore? Invasions become rarer as the number of Mercenary and Blackguard Bases increases. Invasions will come more and more slowly until you reach the opponent cap. Reaching the opponent cap means that you will not get any more Invasions until you defeat some of the bases on your Map, so the only way to get new Invasions is to go on the offensive and clear some opponents off of your Map. Read more here. Should I build every new building that I unlock? Most of the time, a new building is important, but sometimes it is not absolutely necessary that you build all of them. For instance, you unlock a new Stone Storage, but the Stone Storages you already have have a big enough capacity for all your needs at the moment. If you built that new storage, it would hurt you more than it would help you since you do not really need it. Every new building you build is an opportunity for attackers to gain more energy which will help them destroy your base, so if you do not need a certain new building, save it for later. Why does Boom Beach not have a ____ feature like other games? Boom Beach was designed to be a new and unique real-time strategy game. It has many different mechanics, and as such, will not have the same features as other games. You can see Supercell's Ruled Out Updates list and the reasons they are ruled out on our Future Updates page. Why can I not attack someone who attacks me? There is no way to "revenge" someone, and this is for a good reason. It is due to the game's system of letting attackers get multiple attempts at any base and the fact that there is no competition to attack someone like a shield system causes. If there was a way to retaliate, you could expect to always be "revenged" by anyone that you attack. Would you want to be attacked for every base that you attack? If there was a way to attack someone who attacked you, you would be attacked much more often than you do now. If I have statues that boost my Power Stone Chance and add up to 100%, does that mean that I will be guaranteed to get a Power Stone from every successful attack? Power Stone chance does not work that way. The statue boost percentages can be misleading. Click here to learn how Power Stone chance really works. If the game goes into maintenance, will I miss out on some of my Statue boost time? If the game goes into maintenance while you have Statues boosted with Power Powder, the boost timers will be paused until the maintenance ends. Once maintenance ends, the timers will begin counting down automatically. Upgrades, troop training, and Operation timers will continue counting down as normal while the maintenance is occurring, however. Why do I lose resources after a raid even though my Vault has enough storage to hold all of the loot in my storages? Resources stored in the Vault itself are completely safe. However, the Vault only protects a certain percentage of the resources outside of it. This means that resources that are in your storages and resource production buildings are not completely safe. Even if you have little enough loot collected that it all fits in your Vault's storage, the uncollected loot from your Residences, Sawmill, Quarry, and Iron Mine will only be protected by the Vault's external protection percentage, so attackers will be able to steal a little bit of loot this way. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Gameplay Category:Beginners